World Grand Prix
The World Grand Prix (or simply called W.G.P.) is a new international racing competition which is at the center of Cars 2. The competition was created and organized by Sir Miles Axlerod as a promotion of his new "clean alternative fuel" Allinol. The Competition consists of 3 races: The first one in Tokyo, Japan. The second one in Porto Corsa, Italy. And the last one in London, England. A notable participant in the race is Lightning McQueen. The competition unites the 11 best racers of all race types to determine the world's fastest car. Globie is the official mascot of the World Grand Prix. Race cars from all racing categories were invited to the event, but there was no winner, as the final race was interrupted by a series of anomalies that finally ended in Miles Axlerod's reformation. The World Grand Prix is the target of a plot to sabotage the race directed by the evil weapons designer Professor Z. The British master spy Finn McMissile discovered the conspiracy and organized himself to stop it. At the end of the movie, it was discovered that the whole World Grand Prix was a set up by Miles Axlerod just to turn the world against alternative fuels. The events were covered by RSN and the races commentated by the commentators Brent Mustangburger, Darrell Cartrip and David Hobbscap. Seasons histories 2011 In the first WGP, the races were sabotaged. In the first race, Acer and Grem broke the engines of Miguel Camino, Rip Clutchgoneski and Max Schnell. After an error of Lightning McQueen, Francesco Bernoulli won the first race in Tokyo. At the second race in Porto Corsa, other three engines were broken. First the engine of Carla Veloso, then Nigel Gearsley's engine. The third engine broken was Shu Todoroki's engine. After the explosion, Shu spins, and Miguel Camino hits him. After the contact, also Max Schnell hits Shu Todoroki. Also, Rip Clutchgoneski and Raoul CaRoule arrive in a terrible crash, where Shu Todoroki risked his life. Fortunately, Lewis Hamilton and Jeff Gorvette braked before the accident who involved five cars. Lightning McQueen won the race. At the last race in London, the race was suspended because Mater entered into the track and brought Lightning with him. After the surprise, Mater unmasked Miles Axlerod. World Grand Prix events *Tokyo welcome Party *Tokyo race *Porto Corsa race *London race *Radiator Springs Grand Prix Raceways All of the WGP raceways are street circuits, long and with dirt parts. Here are the circuits. *Tokyo Circuit *Porto Corsa Circuit *London Circuit *Radiator Springs Circuit (extra race) *Paris Circuit (deleted race) *Black Forest Circuit (deleted race) Competitors *Francesco Bernoulli *Lightning McQueen *Carla Veloso *Shu Todoroki *Rip Clutchgoneski *Lewis Hamilton *Jeff Gorvette *Max Schnell *Miguel Camino *Raoul ÇaRoule *Nigel Gearsley Sponsors After Sir Miles Axlerod considered the last race in London to not be run on Allinol, lots of British trademarks took on to sponsor the last race, and its publicity appeared at the circuit's barriers. *Dinoco *Petrol *Petrolla *UKML *Fizzy *Ackley's *UK Motor Lubs *Lassetyre *ROstyle *Texoil *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Car Employers Cars that were contracted to work for the World Grand Prix's events. *Darrell Cartrip *Brent Mustangburger *David Hobbscap *Alex Carvill *Daisu Tsashimi *Erik Laneley Trivia *Originally, the World Grand Prix was to be composed of five races. Paris would have hosted a "Le Mans-style 24-hour race", and in Germany's Black Forest a "DTM-style rally race" would have taken place. But these races were abandoned because it was too much story to tell However, in the Nintendo DS version of Cars 2: The Video Game, they do appear. *According to the country, the name "World Grand Prix" change of language, example: in Italy, Mondiale Grand Prix, in Japan: ワールドグランプリ (Wārudoguranpuri). *The World Grand Prix has a mascot whose name was revealed to be Globie. *There are no pit stops witnessed in any of the races but they are available such mentioned by Acer. Gallery Rsn tracks tracks.png Cars 2 starting line tokyo trailer 1 zoom.png Worldgrandprix.png|The incredible race start in Tokyo 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg worldgran.png acerrgrem.png Portacorsacrash.png WGP logo.jpg come on….you can do it.png|Lighting McQueen and Francesco racing in Italy dont forget to turn right.png|The Radiator Springs Grand Prix fancy fountain.png|Racing in London jeez, those cars are fast.png|More Racing in London TOO CLOSE TO CALL.png|Lightning McQueen barely beats Francesco in Porto Corsa. Cars-2-Concept-Art-47.jpg|A concept art Cars-2-Concept-Art-49.jpg|Another concept art Category:Events Category:Organizations/Bands/Teams Category:Trademarks Category:Culture Category:Media